


naked sofa battle royale

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan takes advantage of Phil's naked gaming habit.





	naked sofa battle royale

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure i wrote like half of this on my phone last night just to drive waveydnp crazy.

“Dan,” Phil says in that barely there voice, concentration and frustration and arousal woven tight into three small letters. 

“Mm,” Dan hums. He’s got no time for words when he’s working his ass against Phil's thick cock. He’s bracing himself with both hands on Phil's thighs, sinking into the stretch. The game makes a familiar sound. “Battle bus.”

“Not words I normally want to hear during sex,” Phil says. He’s trying to joke. Dan ignores it. He’s almost all the way down, ass sitting flush on Phil's lap just as the honk of the bus signals the game really starting. 

“Where are you aiming for?” Dan asks. Phil's dick twitches up but Dan doesn’t plan on moving into at least the second circle. He is for the moment Phil's personal cockwarmer. 

“Your mum,” Phil says, then stutters out a sound when Dan clenches around him. “Uh, ah, Moisty Mire.”

It’s the far spot on the map. “I see what you’re doing,” Dan says, relaxing back into Phil's chest. “Running the clock out by gliding. You think that’ll work?”

“It’ll work,” Phil says. 

Dan clenches again. It’s not really more than a tease but he knows it’s working on Phil. Phil's so fucking easy, so delicious to get worked up. He loves an incentive, something to celebrate if he wants a challenge.

And Dan just likes to play. He starts to stroke his own dick lazily, just enough to stay hard. 

Phil probably can’t see it but he can feel Dan's hand moving and he can hear the sounds Dan's whimpering and whining right into his ear. 

“You’re a menace,” Phil says, but he manages to tune Dan out enough to raid a few chests and get his shields up. Luck is on his side, he doesn’t encounter any other players and the circle closes in near him. 

As Phil zooms into an empty shell of a house, Dan starts to fidget. He shifts his ass back and forth, almost rocking, and as soon as Phil's safe he abruptly raises himself up and drops straight back down. 

Phil grunts like he’s just been punched. “Jesus Christ Dan,” he says, almost dropping the controller. Dan doesn’t answer, just starts to fuck himself on Phil's dick like he’s a human prostate toy. 

“Gotta keep moving,” Dan says. “Can’t just stay there.”

“I hate you so much.” Phil regains his grasp on the controller with both hands and crouches down. He even manages to use a sniper rifle to make sure the area is clear as he creeps past the prison. 

It’s still sloppy work, he has no building supplies and little ammo, but Dan's not gonna critique the gameplay. It’s not like he wants Phil to win. 

“You’re in the top fifty,” Dan says. He plants his feet on the ground, using the inch he has on Phil to his advantage. Arms locked around Phil's neck and body stretched back, he starts to fuck down in shorter sharper motions. 

Phil's makes it to safety again and waits out on the oncoming storm. He splays one hand flat over Dan's stomach and meets the thrusts. It throws Dan off briefly and he groans a loud groan. 

“Retail row,” Dan says with a breathy laugh when they see where the next circle is. “Gonna be a bloodbath.”

“I don’t care,” Phil says, panting.

“You die, I stop,” Dan reminds him.

“I care, I care, I care.” Phil runs ahead, avoiding the main paths and sticking to hillsides. 

Dan laughs. His thighs are starting to burn so he slows down again, reaching for his own cock. He guides it to the side, running the tip over Phil's arm to leave a sticky gloss of precome smeared onto the skin. 

“That’s not fair,” Phil says, but he slides his wrist to press into Dan. 

“I’m not trying to be fair,” Dan says. “I’m trying to come.” 

“I can make you come,” Phil says, voice husky. He kisses Dan’s shoulder, then bites gently. 

“Twenty seven people left,” Dan says. Phl’s actually doing better than he expected. Picking a far spot on the map was a good call, he’s not seen a single other player. 

But that’ll change. Dan palms hard down his dick and then keeps going, over his own balls, down lower to cup Phil’s. He strokes the weight of them, the soft wrinkled skin, feels the shape of each one and then digs two fingertips in even lower, just behind. 

Phil accidentally fires his burst assault rifle. “Fuck,” he says frantically, crouching into a bush. “Fuck, fuck.” 

“Well,” Dan says. “Since you asked nicely.”

The reprieve is over. Dan grabs Phil’s thighs again and starts bouncing again. His ass makes a slapping sound against Phi’s pelvis, pornographic with the speed of it and the smack of some of the excess lube growing tacky. 

Phil’s trying to fuck up into him but his coordination is completely shot. His movements are erratic in the game and out, and Dan’s not surprised at all to see a bullet whizzing close to Phil on screen. 

Phil runs into a building and crouches down behind a staircase. “I can’t,” he says, groaning and kissing wetly along Dan’s shoulder. Patience is not his strong point. Neither is multitasking. “I can’t.” 

“If you die,” Dan says. “Then I stop. I’ll sit right there and make you watch me wank.” 

There’s a slightly harder bite to Phil’s shoulder this time. “What if I make you come first?” 

There’s a burst of heat in Dan’s belly. Thinking outside the box - there's where Phil excels. His resolve starts to weaken. “Then I guess I’d count that as a win for me.” 

Phil starts to move again onscreen. “Love your ass,” Phil says. “Love how it feels to fuck you. Remember that time we couldn’t wait, and you wanked me off in an empty train car on the way back from seeing your mum?” 

The sound Dan makes is strangled. “I remember it.” 

“I was just going to have a nice pleasant nap,” Phil says. “And I woke up with your hand on my dick. Said you couldn’t wait. Said the vibrations from the train made you horny.” 

“I was nineteen,” Dan says. “Everything made me horny.”

“Still got your hand on me,” Phil says. He’s found another building to camp out in. He tosses the controller aside and slides his hands around Dan’s hips. He closes both fists over Dan’s dick, making a tunnel for Dan to fuck into. “Kissed me until I came and you bent over and wrapped that mouth around the tip of my dick and I thought I was going to come my brains out. Next stop and two people got on, and you were still hard.” 

Dan’s whole body clenches. His cock twitches hard in Phil’s grasp. He loves that trapped feeling, caught between Phil’s body and his hands. He hate how Phil knows how to play him so well. 

“Should have sat you in my lap then,” Phil says. “Could have ridden my dick while everyone watched.” 

It’s past nostalgia and into fantasy, but it works. It fucking works. Dan’s orgasm hits with desperate squirming, come seeping between Phil’s fingers. In another year, this will be the memory Phil uses to get him off when Phil wants to play unfair. 

Phil shoves Dan over, half onto his side with one foot braced on the floor and one knee digging into a sofa cushion. It’s enough for Phil to get a firm grip and start to thrust, sloppy eager motions with his own pleasure the only goal in mind. 

Dan loves this; he loves the moment when Phil forgets everything else but how good he feels. His own dick is still full and over sensitive, prostate getting slammed in a way that’s bordering on painful, and his foot is already aching from the angle but he loves every glorious uncomfortable second of it. It’s worth it all for the sound Phil lets out when he starts to come, dick buried deep in Dan and balls throbbing as they empty out with each pulse of Phil’s cock. 

Onscreen, a man in a bunny skin does a victory dance over the spot where Phil’s body just was. Neither of them notice.


End file.
